


Not the Dominant One

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha likes to show everyone else she’s the dom in the relationship, even though she’s most definitely not. You and Wanda come a plan to make sure everyone knows that by making out with Natasha in front of everyone.





	Not the Dominant One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Natasha liked to show that she was the dominant one in your relationship. That was further from the truth. You and Wanda were the dominant ones in the relationship. You both came up with a plan to show everyone that Natasha wasn’t the dominant one. 

Everyone was in the common room, Natasha was sitting on one of the the couches in the room watching TV when you and Wanda walked in. You smirked and looked at Wanda. Wanda knew what you were thinking and she nodded. It was time to start the plan.

As you walked over to Natasha you swayed your hips. She saw you walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. When she looked at you and saw you swaying your hips, she couldn’t help but bite her lip and blush like crazy. 

You stood in front of Natasha then you suddenly straddled her. Natasha’s hands immediately went to your hips. You smirked and leaned forward to capture her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. 

Wanda came over to the two of you and got onto the couch. She started leaving hickeys on Natasha’s neck and collar bone as you and Natasha were making out. By now everyone in the room were looking at the three of you with wide eyes.

“Looks like Natasha isn’t the dominant one in the relationship.” Clint snickered. That caused Natasha, who was still making out with you, to give him the middle finger.

When you and Natasha pulled away you both were out breath. When you saw her blush the smirk on your face widened. You leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “How about we finish this in our room?” 

Natasha quickly nodded. You and Wanda both took one of Natasha’s hands and pulled her off the couch and toward the room you three shared.


End file.
